i want to love you i just can't
by Babyiwantyoucantyousee
Summary: kim crawford is moving to seaford C.A when she goes to her dads coworkers party thing. she meets a boy named jack they dance in the rain but she pushes everyone out how will he get her to let down her walls. will she let down her walls.
1. New house

Here I am finding myself alone I'm at that stupid party because my dad said. Since we will be moving here in a week and it's his job party. It has plenty of boys my age because my dad's friends/coworkers mostly has boy. Yet how is it I'm still alone by myself at this stupid table. Then music started I was a great dancer since I've taken lesson since I was 5.

So a good 11 years then I walked to meet my partner. He had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was cute then we started dancing. "You're a good dancing" he said I smiled "you're not so bad yourself" I commented. "What not so bad I'm the best dancer in here" I chuckled "and who would beat me" he asked. "I would" I said. Then he chuckled we were done with that stupid waltz.

Then more music plaid and everyone was busy dancing so I and my reddish dress and black flats left the place I _was_ outside it was raining. My dress was beautiful if I twirled so did it. I wasn't really in to girly stuff. Top 5 things about me are I hate girly things. I wear belly shirts and bootie shorts. I love karate I do soccer and I don't believe in love.

Everyone thinks I'm weird which fine cause I like being independent. I tend to block anybody who could possible care for me or love me .I've always been like that cause usually everyone leaves it's a habit my mom left me. My grandma and grandpa gave up on me. So I just don't care for anyone it's just me and that's how I like. Then that boy came out and said "you shouldn't dance alone". "And why not? I asked "cause someone pretty shouldn't" I blushed then we started dancing. We could still here the music from inside. "I'm Kim who are you?" I asked "jack".

We danced everyone had left music had stopped yet we still danced. "I can't do this" I said walking "do what" he asked following me. "Care for anyone everyone walks out I'm sorry" I said running away. I walked in our house "so who was that dude you decide to dance with for 2 hours?" My dad asked "jack and don't worry he won't be around again" I said running to my room. So this is how I am a horrible person who leads people on your so stupid Kim. All those people you could have in your life no of course not they would have left anyways I augured with myself.

I woke up to my alarm going off I sat up it's been a week I have everything here. I start school today I groaned I got up and got in the shower. I put on jean bootie shorts that raised to my belly button. I had a loose belly shirt that said you mad bro. I put on my flats brushed my blonde straighten hair. I grabbed my bag and I walked down stairs I kissed my dad's check. 'Bye love you" I said walking out the door to walk to school.

Then as I walked to my first class I seen jack he saw me and smiled. 'Good morning class we have a new student Kim Crawford she will be sitting next to jack. Jack please raise your hand" I was hoping there was two jacks but the"re wasn't it was him the guy in the rain. I walked over and sat down "I knew you would come back for more". He said cockily "_ mm yes cause I just wanted to go to thus school for you_" I said sarcastically. O yea I'm very sarcastic that's top 6 things about me.


	2. Pick up truck

**(thanks for the reviews it made my day i didn't think it was that good but thanks)**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** i slammed my fist down on the alarm o'clock as i threw the covers off of me. i sat up i got dressed into bootie shorts with a belly shirt. i started to walk to school i seen a big black truck drive slow next to me. "hey you need a ride?" they asked i rember that annoying voice anywhere. i turened" no thank" i said to jack walking away. he followed me "you sure" he asked "if i get in the stupid truck will you leave me alone" i asked. " yes" he said smerking he is so anooying theres not even a word for how annoying he is. we rode to school in sielents which was fine with me . we pulled up everyone was starring at me when i got out i just rolled my eyes.

by this time its lunch i grabbed eveything i needed which was a milk and apple. i wasnt raelly hungry then i felt someone grabbed my waist i turn arounf to find a verry tall dude. then he smacked my a** i got up on a chair and i opened my milk and poored it on him. "there jerk fine you minners cause you lost them" i said storming off. everyone stated at me like i was crazy but then again they always do that.

i went to my locker and grabbed my stuff and i left i went to my room. i turned my music up all the way makeing me deaf to the world cher lord was singing**"Phone rings**  
**Don't wanna pick it up**  
**I'm so scared**  
**I'm gonna say too much**  
**I tip toe around your questions**  
**Why you gotta dig so deep?**  
**Tears fall**  
**And the glasses break**  
**Inside these walls**  
**The floor boards shake**  
**But from outside**  
**It's alright**  
**Long as you looking from fifty feet**

**I been trying trying**  
**Hold my head up high**  
**I been lying lying**  
**Keeping it all inside**  
**Trying not to trust you, yeah**  
**Take another leaf, I'm a book yeah yeah?**

**I'm done, I give up**  
**I don't wanna pretend no more**  
**That's it, so what?**  
**I've lost a friend before**  
**Gonna say it like it is**  
**No more wondering "What if?"**  
**That ain't the way you oughta live**  
**Cause I don't want you to love me**  
**If you don't wanna love me for me**

**Cause I don't want you to love me**  
**If you don't wanna love me for me**

**A doll house is all that you could see**  
**But it's so far from my reality**  
**I got problems, I got issues**  
**Sometimes it's all too much for me**  
**Wrap it up with a pretty little bow**  
**But there are some things you can't sugarcoat**  
**So I give it to you anyway**  
**Even though it won't taste so sweet**

**I been trying trying**  
**Hold my head up high**  
**I been lying lying**  
**Keeping it all inside**  
**Maybe I could trust you, yeah**  
**Take another leaf, I'm a book yeah yeah?**

**I'm done, I give up**  
**I don't wanna pretend no more**  
**That's it, so what? So what?**  
**I've lost a friend before**  
**Gonna say it like it is (I'm gonna say it like it is)**  
**No more wondering "What if?"**  
**That ain't the way you oughta live**  
**Cause I don't want you to love me**  
**If you don't wanna love me for me**

**Sick of all the fighting**  
**All the slamming of the doors**  
**The pain, the parents, too deep to ignore**  
**Step back, step back**  
**Can you see it through my eyes?**  
**I know, I know**  
**It may be a surprise**  
**Don't wanna be perceived for something that I'm not**  
**Just wanna be accepted for the little that I got**  
**If you could see me now in my glass house**  
**Not ready to let you in**  
**Oh, yeah yeah.**  
**Not ready to let you in**

**I'm done, I give up**  
**I don't wanna pretend no more**  
**That's it, so what?**  
**I've lost a friend before**  
**Gonna say it like it is**  
**No more wondering "What if?"**  
**That ain't the way you oughta live**  
**Cause I don't want you to love me**  
**If you don't wanna love me for me**

**Cause I don't want you to love me**  
**If you don't wanna love me for me**

Cause I don't want you to love me  
If you don't wanna love me for me" i was singing with her im a good i took a shower i had on my robe and my hair in a towel when i caught a window out of my jack came to it "jack" i bassicly screamd. "hi neighbor" he said i closed my blindes. i got dressed and went to bed.

**(sorry if its short )**


	3. Why do i see him everywhere

**(Hey thanks for all the reviews it means a lot since I only have two stories and I thought I was bad at writing)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP I SLAMMED MY FIST ON THE ALARM OCOLCK. I got up and this is what I was wearing

Its Saturday so I'm just going to look around I walked outside and went to the mall courtyard. Then I seen a dojo I walked in. "hey welcome to bobby wasabi dojo how can I help you" some tall dude asked. "I would like to join" I said " alright well lets get your paperwork while everyone else is changing" he said I nodded and headed into his office. Then we walked out he said "Milton jerry eddie and jack meet our new student kim" as he pointed to every kids. "jack" I said "kim" he said "I think you have a crush on me you seem to be everywhere I am school my house the dojo" he said. "no and I wasn't at your house I was in my room your window happened to be by my window" I said everyone said "mhmmm" I flipped everyone "mhmm that" then jerry said something in Spanish. Wow these people our weirdo's but there not to bad I guess I could get use to them but not to use to. Then we practice I started to walk home when eddie,jerry and Milton ran up to me, "so you have a crush on jack" they asked "nooo no me and him aren't even friends" I said "because your afraid if you get in the friend zone you wont be able to get out" said jerry " maybe ok now will you please leave me alone" I said then I bumped into jack "maybe huh" he asked. "no I just said that so they would leave me alone" I deafened myself I could like jack could I. all I know is im in big trouble with all this mess. "mhmmm" he said I just rolled my eyes "get over your self" I said walking in my house


	4. I don't need saving

I woke up today was finally Saturday. I had nothing to do but sleep my life away. **bam bam bam** i jumped out i bed It was already noon. I only had on sleep bootie shorts that said on the but not tonight and a tank top that rises to my belly button sometimes. I ran down the steps to fin the one and only jack. "Yes" i asked madly since he woke me up. "I need you to come with me " he said taking my wrist. "Ummm no" i said then he showed me his badge he was a secret agent. "No will you come with me?" He asked. "Yea i have to you have a badge I'm not stupid i could get in troubled" i said. Then we made it to this building it looked like a crack house. Then we walked in everyone staring at me. "What did i do wrong and since when are you a secret agent?" i asked " I've always been one and you haven't done anything we are here to protect people and you are one of them people" he said. "What do you mean I'm a nobody i don't need protection" i said walking away. I ran outside i don't even no where i am I'm just going to keep running. Then i felt a wrist land on mine "wait Kim come back inside" jack said. "No i don't need your protection I'm fine thanks but no thanks" i said trying to pull my wrist out of his grip. "Yea you do you are the princess of wasabi!

**(i no it's short sorry but as you can see stuff i about to hit the fan well have a good day or night) **


	5. i do not

**(thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me and i think i left you guys hanging in the last one but i think it was worth it )**

**previously on you block everyone who could possibly care for you**

**"i don't need your protection" i said "yea you do you're the princess of wasabi" jack said**

those words replayed in my head "you're the princess of Wasabi what does that even mean. "no im not" i said storming off "yea you are your Kimberly ann Crawford right" jack asked. "no im jack brewer if that's even your name" not my sarcasm "haha very fun now come on we have to relocate you they have found you" he said "im not going anywhere" i stated he must have known i was stubborn and he threw me over his shoulders. "im not going to let a stubborn princess get me fired" he stated takeing me inside "let me go" i screamed while i kicked and punched him. "wow never seen a girl not like you what did you do to " asked a guy sitting in his desk. " have no idea" jack said "i don't like him cause he thanks he is hot and he thinks he can have any girl he wants" i stated as he put me down "i can" jack added "you can't have me" i said "maybe i dont want you" he added i busted ut laughing "that's why you flirted with me who are you trying to fool" i stated "me flirt with you hahaaha i was being nice" he said i rolled my eye"ok " i said. than someone came in "stop acting like children and let relocate you already" he looked like the head of this team "i don't want to be relocated so im leaving "i stated i tried to walk away but jack threw me over his shoulder. "jack let me done...drop me... come on let me done" i screamed while kicking and screaming. "wow never seen a girl do that to you jack" said the team captain. "i know she's pretty tough she flipped me the other day for saying hi" jack added. all i could do was stop and smile "yea that was fun " i added "fun i almost got run over" jack screamed. "i know he swerved what a buzz kill" i stated. ever stated laughing then we started aurging i called him "get over your self...you have such a big ego... all you think about is your self... come on cry baby i didnt flip you that hard why dont you go cry to your friends..." he said "i dont have a big ego and at least im not ugly im sexy...i dont just think about my self...im not a cry baby..." every one was laughing then the captain had to catch me cause i was going to kill jack.

then me and jack had to stay in a room together for the night and it was weird i was never alone with a guy. i didnt want to be and plus we had to share beds it was creepy. then right be fore we fell asleep i grabbed my pillow and i layed on the floor. "what are you doing" jack asked "laying on the floor" i stated in a duh way. "why" he asked "because im not sleeping with you"i said."get on the bed" he said demanding. "no" i said angry "if you don't ill pick you up and put you on the bed and ill tickle you" he stated. i hated being tickled "no" i said laying down. then i felt two strong hand and me being thrown on the bed. "no jack dont" i said "too late' he said as he tickled me i i started laughing and i couldn't stop then he stopped and we were an inch away from kissing. then he smirked and kiss me and i dont no why but i could help but to kiss him back. we went from kissing to makeing out and i couldn't stop in till we had to stop for a breath. "i knew you liked me" jack said he just ruined the moment. "i do not i was just being nice to protect your ego" i stated "yea then you wouldnt mind this" he said right before kissing me again i pulled away "yea i would i said laying down and going to bed

**i know the last part was crazy right well theres more kick just wait and im sorry if its short but that was just a tease on whats coming up next. **


	6. umm sorry you said what

**a/n shout outs **

**autumn1999 she's been with me since chapter 1 thanks for reviews and loving it i try my best**

**jabc4 **

**karynitaausslyandkick**

**karategirl77**

**sorry it took me so long to do shout outs but thanks for all the reviews.**

**previously on you block everyone out who could possibly care for you**

"what are you doing" jack asked "laying on the floor" i stated in a duh way. "why" he asked "because im not sleeping with you"i said."get on the bed" he said demanding. "no" i said angry "if you don't ill pick you up and put you on the bed and ill tickle you" he stated. i hated being tickled "no" i said laying down. then i felt two strong hand and me being thrown on the bed. "no jack dont" i said "too late' he said as he tickled me i i started laughing and i couldn't stop then he stopped and we were an inch away from kissing. then he smirked and kiss me and i dont no why but i could help but to kiss him back. we went from kissing to makeing out and i couldn't stop in till we had to stop for a breath. "i knew you liked me" jack said he just ruined the moment. "i do not i was just being nice to protect your ego" i stated "yea then you wouldnt mind this" he said right before kissing me again i pulled away "yea i would i said laying down and going to bed

**kims pov**

i woke up to jack holding me and his arms i smiled then i realized what was happening. "JACK" i screamed "mmm what" he asked "y-y-you i-i-i we w-were c-c-cuddling"i screamed. by this time he was wide awake because of me screaming. "first stop yelling second i knew you liked me" he said smirking at the last part. "i do not" i said a little screaming then he started coming close to me i kept walking back as he came closer. my back finally hitting the wall then he kept getting closer and closer. then finally he came close and whispered in my ear. "come on you know you want me you know you like me" i felt chills then before i could say anything he started kissing me. he grabbed my thighs and picked me up i swear it was so passionate there's no word for it. then we had to stop because we need a breath his four head was on mine then we heard a knocked. i went to the bathroom to get changed i walked "who was that" i asked jack. "it was a message from the captain we need to see him right away" he said. "ok" i said jack had on sweats and a t-shirt. i had on jean shorts with a belly shirt and converts. we walked to the captains office "sir you wanted to see us" jack asked. "yes i have relocated kim but heres where you come in jack" he said me and jack looked at each other then back at the captain."you to will be located in Dawson Georgia and you will be getting married even though you guys are 16 and 17 kims pregnant". the captain said it was no big deal "i'm what" i screamed. "sorry kim it's for your protection" the captain said in a sorry way. "how will i even look pregnant im skinny as a twig" i added. "well our crew has to inject a baby and there your pregnant so have fun miss and mr brewer" he said like it was nothing. then a lady pulled me out of the room. this is crazy me pregnant married to jack and moving to Georgia. could this day get any worst never say that kim it will.

**line break (at their house in Georgia)**

"wow its beautiful"i said as me and jack walked into our house everything was set up besides the baby stuff since we dont know what we are having yet. but its mine and jacks kid since they used his stuff (if you know what i mean) so after we unpacked and everything we got changed and went to bed. and plus we have to share a bed so no one gets suspicious.

**(a/n sorry if its short again but like i said its a tease so i hope you guys like it everything is getting crazy i mean kim pregnant and married to jack at 16. but trust me theres about to be alot of kick here soon) **


	7. cooking and beaches

**(a/n alright im doing another chapter the reason why so fast is because im bored its 3:07 in the morning and i cant go to bed but first**

**im doing a shout out to autumn1999 again cause if i could i would hug you because your so sweet and i just love your reviews so im virtually hugging you right now)**

previously

"sir you wanted to see us" jack asked. "yes i have relocated kim but heres where you come in jack" he said me and jack looked at each other then back at the captain."you to will be located in Dawson Georgia and you will be getting married even though you guys are 16 and 17 kims pregnant". the captain said it was no big deal "i'm what" i screamed. "sorry kim it's for your protection" the captain said in a sorry way. "how will i even look pregnant im skinny as a twig" i added. "well our crew has to inject a baby and there your pregnant so have fun miss and mr brewer" he said like it was nothing. then a lady pulled me out of the room. this is crazy me pregnant married to jack and moving to Georgia. could this day get any worst never say that kim it will.

**kims pov (a/n i will be doing a jacks pov here soon)**

i woke up to me and jack cuddling i couldnt help but smile i mean come on we would make a cute family. kim what are you saying he would never like you. but then again he does flirt with you. dont get ahead of yourself he proably does that with every girl . you never know kim you never know. am i seriously fighting with my self wow i have a nice life. wow did i note the sarcasm on that comment. **(a/n sorry for my bad grammar) **

then i untangled myself slowly so i didn't wake up jack i went to the bathroom and took a shower. i got out "damn it i forgot my clothes" i said quietly hoping jack wasn't up. i walked in the bedroom with a towel around me but no he just had to be up."whoa babe i know were are getting married but damn" jack said smirking. "i forgot my clothes and i was hoping you were still sleeping" i said rolling my eyes i got clothes and i changed into them. i had on sweats with a t-shirt that said lazy Saturdays since it was Saturday. i walked out jack had on sweats and a Bobbie Wasabi shirt. then we walked down stairs jack was watching tv while i was making me breakfast. "you want something to eat?" i asked "what happen to the kim i know. what did you do to her shes never nice" he asked jokingly. "fine i guess not" i said "n-n-no i want some pancakes please"he said quickly. i started laughing then we ate as i was cleaning the dishes i was finally done so i was drying my hands then jack came in and picked me up by the waist. "what are you doing" i asked/screamed "you will see" he said he threw me in the car i don't even have shoes on. then we pulled up to a lake and it was beautiful the sun hitting the lake everything was perfect. then me and jack walked to the lake holding hands and we walked around the beach. in till he splashed water on me then we got in to a splashing war.

then we finally got back to the house we had to change because we were soaked. then we started to watch a movie. it was bout some dude who went around killing girls. me and jack were on the couch then finally i said "im going upstairs i dont want fall asleep on this unconformable couch" he smirked then i looked at him funny. "here lay on me then you will be conformable and you can finish the movie" he said. it took me a miunte then i went and laid my head on his chest and we cuddled then i fell asleep.

**(a/n here it is the first jacks pov) jacks pov**

as me and kim watched this movie we were cuddling and she fell asleep. she looked like an angel shes so beautiful . i have liked kim since day one i mean her reddish dress with black flats. and the way her and the dressed twirled also who cocky and sarcastic she was. how she is independent and she is just like the boss. when i herd the mission my heart started to race i couldn't believe i was marrying the one and only kim crawford. i feel like no i am the luckiest guy to be marrying kim crawford even if its for a second im still lucky. yea i may come of cocky and like i dont like kim but the truth is i like her a lot i don't know if i love her. o who am i kidding i do love her. i just couldn't imagine my life with out her shes is just so amazing i cant lose her no i wont lose her.

(a/n there you go chapter 7 please review and you dont have to but i would love for you to check out my other books)


	8. marry me

**(a/n shout outs**

**iloveeminem4ever)**

**kims pov**

as i woke up i seen me and jack were cuddling i smiled. "i knew you liked it" i herd the one and only jack say. "shut up i was smiling cause i had fun yesterday you and your big ego" i said getting up. "shure thats why you diecide to cuddle with me" he said while he had his famous smirk on. i rolled my eyes and walked to kitchen. i started to cook eggs and bacon i cant believe jack think i like him haha. kim why are you lying to yourself. sjut up ok yes i like him alot. like alot. ok love him but he wouldnt even like me like i said he only wants sex. yea ok did you hear him he let you cuddle with him. just leave me alone. im stuck with you for life sista. i was finally done "you want bacon and eggs i made extra just in case you did" i asked jack. "yep" he said walking in grabbing his plate. we started laughing and goofing off i didnt know jack was so funny. maybe theres more to him then that stuck up bad boy egotistic huy that i always see.

**jacks** pov

wow i never knew kims was so funny and sweet yet mean i love her and everyday i fall harder. to bad she dont know i would love to be her husband for the rest of my life. and yes i said mine because as long as i live nothing and i mean nothing will hurt her. "hey wanna go out to the mall and buy you some clothes or something nice for you since you have been cooking i got to do something nice" i asked her. "sure let me go get my wallet" she said getting up. "no ill buy" i said grabbing her wrist "ok" she said. then she looked like something was the madder. "whats up kim" i asked "nothing" she said shaking her head "you know your a bad lair" i asked. "do you like me" she asked "yea you are cool" i said "no do you like like me" she asked again. "truthfully yes i like like you ok but lets not let that ruin anything" i said walking away then she grabbed my wrist. "no i like like you to why do you think i asked" she asked looking in my eyes. "well if thats the case will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend for real" i asked her she shook her head then i kissed her it was a very passionate kiss.

**line break a month later **

**kims pov**

i woke up and i ran to the bathroom this is the fifth time this week i woke up puking i felt two hands grab my hair and rub my back. i was finally done i washed out my mouth then i got dressed into skinny jeans. i had a t-shirt that said bitch please had on flats and we walked to the car jack had a concert. yea thats his job he sings every other day for parties and he got 500 each gig so it help.

li**ne break at the concert**

i saw jack walking up on the stage i get front row since im his girlfriend. "so guys i'm singing for a special some one. its called shes my kind of gir here i go for you kim.

**She's the kinda girl that you wanna come home to  
The kinda girl that you never wanna leave  
She's the kinda girl that she makes me wanna give her everything  
All right!**

She's the kinda girl that you wanna wake up to  
The kinda girl that you always wanna please  
She's the kinda girl that she makes me wanna be her everything (everything)

She's the kinda girl your mom is gonna love  
She's the kinda girl you've been dreaming of  
She's the kinda girl  
God, I wanna give her everything  
Cause all I want is you  
(All I want is you)

It goes oh oh oh and baby we're rolling  
All night long we're keeping it going  
Me and you your heart beats next to mine  
It goes oh oh oh the stereo's pumping  
Hand in hand my heart keeps on thumping  
Just stay close our hearts  
They're beating time  
All right

She's the kinda girl that you love to have fun with  
The kinda girl that you know it's meant to be  
She's the kinda girl that I wanna spend my life with honestly (honestly)

She's the kinda girl your friends are gonna love  
She's the kinda girl that I've been dreaming of  
She's the kinda girl that I wanna spend my life with  
Can't you see now can't you see  
That all I want is you

It goes oh oh oh and baby we're rolling  
All night long we're keeping it going  
Me and you your heart beats next to mine  
It goes oh oh oh the stereo's pumping  
Hand in hand my heart keeps on thumping  
Just stay close our hearts  
They're beating time  
All right

Whoa  
I like the way you make me  
Whoa  
I like the way you take me  
Whoa  
I like the way you make me  
Whoa

It goes oh oh oh and baby we're rolling  
All night long we're keeping it going  
Me and you your heart beats next to mine  
It goes oh oh oh the stereo's pumping  
Hand in hand my heart keeps on thumping  
Just stay close our hearts  
They're beating time  
You're my kinda girl

It goes oh oh oh and baby we're rolling  
All night long we're keeping it going  
Me and you your heart beats next to mine  
She's my kind, my kinda girl  
It goes oh oh oh the stereo's pumping  
Hand in hand my heart keeps on thumping  
Just stay close our hearts  
They're beating time  
She's my kinda girl

Heart's beating time  
She's my kinda girl  
She's my kinda girl  
She's my kinda girl"

it just madde me melt then he took my hand and brought me on the stage he got on one knee "kimberly anne crawford will you marry me" he asked i started to cry i couldnt help it i may only know jack for a few months i knew i love him.i nodded he picked me up and spun me around. then everyone clapped said awws and some cried. "you herre that baby me and mommy are getting married" jack said rubbing my belly " i guess we are i said taking his face and passionately kissing him. we went home and by this time it was time for bed i crawled into jacks arms and we cuddled i was so close i heard his heart. "jack " i asked quietly seeing if he was still awake "yes kim". "what if im not a good mom" i asked "kim look at me" he said so i did "you will be the best mom ever known to man kind" jack said. i smiled then he kissed me and we went to bed.

**(a/n hope you guys liked it) **


	9. jack no you cant die

**previously **

**"you here that baby me and mommy are getting married" jack said rubbing my belly " i guess we are i said taking his face and passionately kissing him. we went home and by this time it was time for bed i crawled into jacks arms and we cuddled i was so close i heard his heart. "jack " i asked quietly seeing if he was still awake "yes kim". "what if im not a good mom" i asked "kim look at me" he said so i did "you will be the best mom ever known to man kind" jack said. i smiled then he kissed me and we went to bed.**

**Kim's pov**

i wake up to find myself all alone. then i walk out my room. I see some big dude shooting jack. "JACK JACK no dot die you can't i can't take care of the baby all alone you can't die not now we were starting a family. Then i herd his angle voice whisper "kim i love you... kim" I woke up jack was shaking me "kim he was screaming. i was crying "jack it was a dream it was just a dream" i said hugging him. He hugged me back and was rocking me back a forth. "i w-woke up a-a-and i couldn't find you. Then i left the room to watch someone s-s-shoot you" i stumbled to say. "It's ok I'm here nothing is the matter I'm mine your fine the baby is fine we are all fine" he whispered. Then me and him went down stairs to make food. I sat on the couch just staring. Jack was cooking food then he brought me a plate and we ate. "You want to go to the beach" Jack asked. "No i just want to stay inside" i said. Then me and him cuddled and watched movies.

**jacks pov**

it hurts me to see Kim like this i have never seen her cry. She always comes off strong and brave but i guess when it comes to someone you care about she is sensitive. I don't know all i can do i cuddle with her hopefully i can make her feel better.

Me and kim were cuddling then all of a sudden she sat up and shook her head. " what's the matter" i asked her "what if u loose you" she asked. "I promise Kim I'll make sure you won't loose me for a while just remember that" i said. Then i kissed her head and i told her. "Maybe you need some sleep come on we will go take a nap" i said. Picking we up bridal style then we started to cuddle. Man dose she make everything better i mean I've cuddled. But never have i cuddled the way me and kim cuddled. I have kissed but not as meaningful or passionate as me ad kim does. She i just so amazing so beautiful so i cant even put her in words all i know i that i love we and that's final. "kim" i asked quietly so i didnt wake her up if she was sleeping. "yea jack" she asked back "i want you to know. that before you came in to my life i was not living i was not breathing then when you came you were like the beat to my heart" i said. she looked at me and said "when you came in to my life you were the key to my lock you showed me how to love" i kissed her passionately and it was meaningful "i love you kimberly anne crawford" i said. she looked at me and said "i love you to Jackson Michael brewer and don't call me Kimberly". i couldn't help but laugh.

**(A/n hope you guys liked it sorry that its short)**


	10. five months later

**4 months later **

**kims pov**

it has been five months so we have our going to our doctors app. to see if it was a girl or a boy. me and jack we fighting the whole way there. jack started it saying it was a boy.

"boy"

"girl"

"boy"

"girl"

"boy"

"boy"

"girl"

"damn it" jack said driving im surprised i tricked him we reached the doctors office. we sat there for a good 30 minute waiting for the doctor finally it was our turn. he explained what he was going to do "and you are having a girl" the doctor said. "yes boom goes the dynamite boom" i said "and a boy" the doctor added. "im sorry you said and" i asked "yea you are having twins" the doctor said as he left the room. "twins we cant take of twins we could barley take care of one" i said fast. "calm down yes we can just relax" jack said. we drove to the baby store i shopped for the girl. jack was shopping for the boy. after we drove home i called my best friend grace we actually made alot of friends. milton who was a skinny nerd and his girlfriend who was a nerd Julie. Eddie a chunky African american boy and a Latino boy named Jerry i guess jack used to live here and they know each other already. so we called all of our friends over to tell them the news.

"well come on tells us what is it" Gracie asked impatiently "a girl and a boy" i said calmly "twins congrats" Gracie said happily hugging me and jumping up and down after they left me and jack made food after we ate. we walked on the beach that was like a two minute walk from our house then me and jack laid on our blanket looking in the sky. "so what is the girls name going to be" jack asked. "i was thinking rayne marie brewer how about the boy" i asked him. "thats a great name and how about caydin Michael brewer" jack asked "thats perfect" i said kissing him. we walked back to the house after eating at falafel phils **(see what i did there)** i took a shower then hoped in bed and so did jack. "i love you kimberly crawford" i said "i love you jackson brewer and call me kimberly again" i said. he chuckled "k kimmy" he said "seriously i will hurt you" i said. he threw his hands up "ok i get i get it" i laughed.


	11. Keys and cases part one

**kim pov five months later**

_here I am the most lucky girl in the world I have two beautiful kids who's are a month and two weeks. I have an amazing husband jack brewer and we are great parents. "babe I'm going shopping" I said picking up the keys. "Want me to take the kids" I asked. He had Rayne swinging and caydin sitting up against him playing video games. "No I got them that would be to much of you" he said then I bent down giving Rayne a kiss on her forehead. Then I walked over to caydin and gave him a kiss on the fore head then gave jack a peck on the lips. Then I drove to the store I finally done. I have every thing for like a month or two. I put the grocerys in the car thata the last thing I remember I blacked out from someone hitting me with something. _

**_jacks pov five hours later_**_"jack calm down I'm sure she's fine" jerry said he knowa about the whole thing with the mision. "I should have went with her" I said pacing back and fourth. "I'm sure she's with Gracie or Julie here I'll call them" jerry said grabbing his phone. "Hey have you seen kim... Yea well can you come over... Yea thanks k bye" I heard jerry say then I seen Gracie and Julie pull up. Everyone knows about the mission well our close friends atleast. "I don't see kim why don't I see kim" I screamed at my latio Friend. "Dude chill they are going to watch Rayne and caydin why we find her" jerry said as they came in. _

_"Dude we looked for her everywhere... Wait that's her car" I said putting my car in park and hoping out I looked thur everything there was food stuff for the kids. Wow did she spoil them but still there is no kim. "Jerry stay here why I look in the store maybe she forgot something" I said running to the store. _

_I walked up to the police that was right by the only entrance. " hey have you seen a boonde hair brown eye girl. she had in sweats at shirt that had a smily face in it. She also had black slippers on." I asked hi_

_ " yea she left like five hours ago never came back. Why" he asked me. I moved my head to the family bathroom then I showed him my badge. "She is my wife and also she is in the witness protection program she missing and I need you to help find her" I said he nodded then we went looking for her. Then we went back to the store and look thur the footage then we found a car that stopped right in front of Kim's car right before she went missing. We went looking for the car _

**_line break an hour later_**_I finally spotted the car I grabbed my gun an put on my bullet proof vest and I went in. I dont care if I die as long as kim is safe. Then I heard a scream come from the basement wait its kim. I ran down the step I saw kim and some dude. she saw me but I told her to keep quiet. I sneaked up on him and I flipped him then he pulled in his gun "BRETT" I screamed. "well well look who we have here come give me a hug brother" Brett said dropping the gun. "Why do you want kim" I asked still holding my then I kicked his away. "well see I need her to lead me to the key" he said. "You know that key was distorted years ago" i yelled at him. "Well my boss has this theory that your friend over here is the key" Brett said pointing at kim. "You know what happens to the key once it's used you won't use kim" I said grabbing his throat and slamming him into the wall. "Cal down dude some one likes kim and I'll do it when your not around her" breTy said smiling. "To ba she lives with me and were married so she won't leave my sight try you know what happen last time you tried to get one of my cases" _

**_Kim's_**_ pov_

_here I am sitting down tied up and some dude who is Brett and jack aurguing about a key or me being a key something but all I could hear in my mind replaying. "You know what happen last time you tried to get one of my CASES is that what jack calls me his case how could I be so stupid think he cares I'm just his CASE woW. Are you stupid kim he loves you. No he doesnt. Does two. Just leave me alone. Like i said before you are stuck with me for life sista _

_(a/n uh oh) _


	12. keys and cases part two

**(a/n sorry guys i haven't updated i have been sick and 'I've been babysitting) **

**kims pov**

" case im just a case wow nice thanks for nothing" i said storming away im so mad.

**jacks pov**

"kim wait" i screamed running after her great i just messed everything up thanks for everything brett why did he have to come back to my life why does he have to take kim away more importantly why did i say case. "kim wait up" i said running after her. "why jack because im your case i cant believe you i mean seriously i should have known" her words are like knifes stabing me in my heart. her voice is so cold i swear im frozen from them in till my mouth decided to speak befor my mind. "yea i called you my case but thats what you are my case my wife and my kids mom" why did i say that. "you have so big of an ego and you are ridiculous this is why i hate being in this stupid mess this is why i block everyone out why im bocking you out from now on i dont know you and you dont know me" kim stated and that statement hit me hard. "you block everyone out that could possibly care or love you. you dont know how much i regret calling you my case ok i was making sure that brett doesnt get to you ok" i screamed. "why why am i the key why doesnt he take me i mean come on im just you case right" kim screamed back. by this time brett and jerry were watching and a couple of other people walking by. "because you are the princess of wasbi so your the key to get to the world of wasbi. brett cant have you cause if you dont know the right way to use the key the key gets destroyed. and your not just my case ok i love you i may be in love with you i dont know wait no i do know. i am in love with Kimberly anne crawford and i wont let brett have you and i wont let this fight break us apart" i scream back at her this time she stumbled back. "i cant do this" she whispered than she ran away and i let her she is stuborn she wont listen ill just let her cool down. she will be back right who am i kidding she will be back for the kids. "kim wait atleast say by to the kids befor you leave" i scream she stopped dead in her tracks. "yea i guess" she said heading back to the car.

we drove untill we got to our house "yea we will let you two have your space and we should probably take them two" jerry said grabbing the kids. they left saying the will give us an hour befor bringing the kids back. " come kim you dont have to leave" i said stoping her from packing her clothes. "yes i do i cant do this be a mom a wife its not me i just cant" kim said. i smirked "your so sexy when your mad" i said looking at her she wasnt mad she was pissed. "damn it jack shut up" kim said then we looked in to each others eyes and started to kiss then i pinned her to the wall. she took off my shirt and her to. next was her pants she had taken her shoes off down stairs so she just had on bra and under wear. i grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. **(well i wont tell you what happens next since you should already know)**


	13. Rayne and caydin wants to know

**Kim's pov**

I woke up to me being naked and in the bed with jack. Then all those memories from last night came back. I jumped up and screamed "what" jack mumbeled then I remebered I was naked. I ran to my dresser I grabed a bra and under wea. I ran to the shower I got in real quick. I put on my bra and underwear then I walked to my room I went to my closet. "Damn" I herd from behind me I jumped it was jack. "Listen what happen last night doesnt change anything I'm still leaving". I stated putting on jeans and a tshirt. I put on some socks and my tennis shoes. "Ok so how are we going to deal with the kids you take one and I take one" jack asked. "Sure I'll take Rayne and you take caydin" I asked. "Sure" that all he said.

**jacks pov 4 years later**

"caydin go to bed" I said "no I want to know mommy " he stated. Wow he is just like his mom he's stubborn and he's independent. "Get to bed an we will find her tomorrow ok " I asked he nodded and ran to his room.

kims pov

i woke up to fall saying "mommy mommy a brown hair angel is here" I luaghed and yes fall is Rayne and I am lux. "Ok tell the brown hair angel I'll be right there" she nodded and ran out side. I got up and put in jeans anda tank top. I walked out side to see jack. "Fall go in mommys room" I said " ok come on caydin let's go. See well now that I moved my hair is brown with red tips and j changed my name. "Kim caydin wants to know who you are we have to tell him" jack said. "I know ratne has been wandering to" I said sitting on my couch in my apartment "so what do we do" jack asked.


	14. Kissing and trouble

**Kim's pov**

"I don't know what to do ok Rayne thinks her name is fall and her dad is dead. I never thought it would back firer" I said. "I know I didn't ether I sorry I never wanted this kim. I wanted for you to be happy and if your happy I'll tell caydin hus moms dead" he whispered. "Jack can i tell you something" I asked. "of course" he said "I'm not happy the only time I was happy. When I was with you jack you make me happy. i love you jack brewer no I'm in love with you" I said and I started Crying. "Oh thank god I thought you were going to say tht you were happy" he said pulling me in for a kisS. he put his forehead on mine. "Im inlove with you Kimberly " he said then he kisse me. And it was one of our perfectly romanticly passionate kiss. "Mommy has a boyfriend" I herd Rayne said. All I could do was laugh "fall hunny can we talk" I asked. She nodded I took her in the balcony. "Baby you aren't fall you rea. Name is Rayne and your dad is not dead the brown hair angel is your dad" I said slowly. "You lied mommy how could you" she screamed running to her room. I started to cry I mean come on Rayne hates me and I'm a bad mom. Then Rayne came out like an hour later. "I'm sorry mommy" she said hugging me. "Are you mad at me" she asked. "Never" I said Then she smirked. "Wow you are like your dad that smirk and you being annoying at sometimes cause you go for what you want and you don't give up and oh my god your guys egos man there anoyying." I said. Rayne laughed and so did jack. "Well he's a little mini you." jack said pointing at caydin. "With his stubornes with his little atuttude and his independt" I laughed. "Hey guys can me and mommy have a little alone time" jac. Asked be for the ran off nodding. "Ok so I have a question" I asked then she nodded. "Would you mind coming back to gorigea since the mission isn't over actually. And just try it out just a week to two" jack asked. "Yea" I said. "Hey Rayne " I yelled she came running out with a suitcase. "What's that" I asked. "Well we are leaving" she said. "Were you spying" I asked. "Maybe maybe not" I rolled my eyes then I grabbed my suit case and I started to pack.

**a/n so what do you think is going to happen**

**a they get back together**

**b they have issues and kim moves back to her apartment **

**c they have the most amazing makeup sex**

**vote and I will update in two/three days**

**quiz of the day**

**if you know the song and artist I will give you a shout out. **

**When you took it all you forgot your shadow your shadow **

**bags all packed make sure you remember everything. **


	15. Dead

**Kim's pov**

its jack caydin rayne and me. We are sitting here playing video games. Rayne and caydin is playing their leap frog tablet. jack and me are playing the xbox. Then we heard a knock. "I'll get it babe" I said pausing the game. "What's up" I said opening the door to find. Jerry Gracie Eddie Milton Kelsey and Julie. "Hey guy" I said then I swear I got attacked with hugs. "Yea she's finally back" grace said. "Yea only for two weeks then if it didn't work out I'm moving back to New York" I said and she nodded. Then we went back to playing the xbox. We all caught up. Grace and jerry are dating and is getting married. Julie and milron are married with a kid on the way. Eddie and Kelsey are dating and they all are going to collage besides jerry. Then I came up with a brilliant plan." Hey guys want to go get something to eat" I asked they nodded then I told them to meet us at bills (see what I did there). jack was in jeans and a v neck. Then I hurried up and took off my sweats and t shirt. I looked around for my bag. "Jack have you seen my bag" I screamed. Then he brought it to me. "Thanks" I said then he came up to me and started to kiss me. "jack we have like ten minutes to be there" I said. Then he nodded I hurried up and put on jeaN short. Then I had a shirt you can kind of see trough. Then I put on my flats I grabbed Rayne she had on a cute little dress. Caydin walked out with us he had on Jean short with a T-shirt.

* * *

After we ate julie and Milton decided to take the kids for the night to let me and jack work things out. So now we are hear to work things out. "Jack listen ok I over reacted ok and I made a stupid mistake" I said walking back and forth. Then my phone went off. i just dropped my phone and stated off in space I was frozen. I couldn't move I tried to speak to tell jack what was going on but I couldn't. then I just collapsed on the floor and I started to I felt two strong hands pick me up and ask me what's going on. "M-m-my d-d-dad is d-d-dea-a-ad" I stumble to say then I felt him pull me for a hug.

* * *

a/n I know it's short don't kill me but I'm sorry it's A tease wait till next time I update it's going to be amazing so it will take me time.


	16. funerals

**kims pov**

as i walk up to the casket i can barley see though the tears. i take my seat as the preacher talked about how death is not the end blah blah blah. after wards i walked up to the casket i smiled i fixed his tie i then took the locket that matched mine. it said like father like daughter i was going to give it to him on his birth day but i can't nw. i then put it on his neck. i then kissed his forehead and left.

* * *

as i walked around it started to rain, great i had on a black dress that came to my thighs.i had on thick leggins and closed up wedges. i just drop on the side of the road. i have no idea where i am i have been walking for hours. i dont have my phone nothing so i just sat here in the rain crying. why does it have to be him. i sat there crying till i felt someone sit down next to me. i looked over it was jack "you know i lost my mom when i was 13. then my dad bailed so ive been all alone i know how you feel but you are not alone. you got me and the kids trust me i know your dad he wouldn't want you to cry." he said as i just kept close to him we eventually walked home. grace and jerry said that they can take kids so we can have are cuddled all niight.

* * *

i woke up and took a shower i had on a bra and underwear. i walked to my closet then i seen jack in his walked over to me and we started to kiss. then he backed me up to the wall.**(a/n if you dont want to read sexual actions skip to the next line)**

* * *

we kept kissing he slowly rubbed his hands down from my back to my thighs he then left me up. i wrapped my legs around his waist he then threw me on the was taking the lead. i then rolled us over so i could be on top. i was then taking the lead he then rolled me over and whispered in my ear "i can take you" he then got up and left. he left me there suprise i than ran after him. "what do you mean you can take me" i yelled he then came up to me he put his hand on the wall behind me. "i could take you " he said then he grabbed me and threw me back on the bed. he then pinned me and said "see" well you know what happens

* * *

as i sat watching tv with rayne jack and caydin. i heard a knock "ill get it" i said getting up i was in shorts and a t shirt. it was grace to come and get the kids. they have a party to go to. then me and jack sat there and cuddled.

* * *

**(a/n hope you like it)**


	17. the end

**kims pov**

im sitting here cuddling with jack it has been five years the kids are nine. me and jack are married and we have a little girl who is 1 her name is Autumn. we have a good life now and i can say now that im happy we had our mission. and i love all three kids to death and right now i all i can say is if i where to die right at this moment i would be happy.

* * *

**a/n thats the end hope you guys liked it you should check out my book ( when warm mixes with cold) its austin and ally fanfic im sorry for cutting short but ill try to make a new one.**


	18. important

hey hey hey. so im writeing part two i know its been a minute but im starting part two so checkit out please and thx


End file.
